The Rain Falls
by Saturn287
Summary: Len tidak pernah menyangka bahwa seorang peri akan muncul di hidupnya. Pertama, menyenangkan. Tapi lama-lama dia menjadi ragu. Saat tugas sang Peri telah berakhir, itu artinya sang Peri akan kembali ke tempatnya sendiri, dan entah kenapa rasanya begitu... menyedihkan. Sebuah kisah fantasi antara peri dan seorang pemuda. RnR?/Chap 3 update
1. Prologue: A Rainy Day

Fic ke-empat... *terharu* Happy reading! Aku sarankan baca ini pas hujan, atau pas mendung banget, biar nge_-feel_. Hehe.

_Disclaimer_: Vocaloid _belongs to _Crypton Media Future_ and _Yamaha.

* * *

**The Rain Falls**

(Vocaloid fanfiction, by Saturn287)

.

.

_Prologue: A Rainy Day  
_

_._

_._

Aku batuk sedikit. Dengan lelah kusibak daun lebar yang menghalangi jalanku, dan melihatnya.

Aku melihatnya menari dengan asyiknya. Menari dengan sebuah gaun putih kusam selutut yang ia kenakan serta bandana putih yang mengikat rambutnya yang berwarna sama denganku, _honey-blonde_.

Gadis itu bersenandung dan aku menyukai suara yang dia hasilkan; lembut, merdu, dan menenangkan. Dia melangkah menjejak rerumputan yang basah terkena hujan. Hujan memang baru saja mengguyur hutan ini, bahkan langit di atas sana masih sangat mendung. Hujan meninggalkan butiran-butiran air yang menempel di dedaunan, serta hawa dingin nan sejuk yang membuat setiap orang akan memilih bergelung di tempat tidur dengan selimut tebal. Bau tanah basah serta hijaunya pepohonan, membuat udara di hutan ini benar-benar menyegarkan.

Hawa sejuk hutan, bau tanah yang basah, butir-butir air di dedaunan, gemeresak aktivitas hewan-hewan tanah, serta senandung gadis itu seolah menyatu menjadi simfoni alam yang menyenangkan.

Ekspresi gadis itu tampak bahagia dan 'bebas'. Dia berputar satu kali sambil memegang gaunnya dan menengadah. Tersenyum, seakan menyambut alam yang ingin bergabung dengannya.

Aku terpesona menyaksikan semua itu. Gadis itu terlihat seperti peri.

Dan saat itulah aku melihat sepasang sayap kecil di punggungnya.

_Siapa dia?_

**Prologue End  
**

* * *

Prolog selesai. _Review, please_?


	2. Len's

Sip! Update chapter 2! Kilat, ya!/terus

_Disclaimer_: Vocaloid _belongs to_ Crypton Media Future_ and _Yamaha. Tanda "#" untuk memisahkan kejadian. Mungkin akan ada banyak deskripsi di sini, tapi nggak juga. Tapi... ah, baca aja, deh/nggakjelas

_Happy reading, then leave a review!_

* * *

**The Rain Falls**

(Vocaloid fanfiction, by Saturn287)

.

.

_Chapter 2: Len's_

.

.

~Normal POV~

Apa?

'_Siapa dia?_'

Len mengerutkan kening, perpaduan bingung dan takjub. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Bukankah jelas-jelas itu adalah Rin, teman kecilnya? Temannya yang periang dan dulu tinggal di sebelah rumah Len?

Dulu, ya, dulu. Anak itu pindah dari sana saat mereka sama-sama berumur empat tahun. Len bahkan sudah lupa wajahnya bagaimana. Yang dia ingat hanyalah bahwa Rin anak yang periang dan ceriwis, dan merupakan salah satu teman akrabnya. Ia ingat perasaan senang saat mempunyai teman seasik itu. Tapi setelah kepindahan Rin ke Kyoto, dia bahkan hampir lupa pernah punya teman seperti itu.

Len pasti sudah lupa benar-benar jika tidak melihat gadis yang sedang menari-nari itu. Gadis dengan wajah yang sama persis seperti Rin, dengan bandana yang sama juga. Instingnya langsung yakin bahwa si Honey-blonde itu _memang_ Rin, teman kecilnya dulu itu.

Walaupun ia sudah lupa banyak hal tentangnya, tapi ia masih sangat ingat tentang Rin yang dia anggap teman berharga.

Len mendadak berdebar. Bukannya bertanya-tanya bagaimana 'temannya' itu bisa berada di sini, ia lebih memilih membuka-buka ingatannya kembali dan teringat satu hal.

Dalam perjalanan ke Kyoto, mobil Rin mengalami kecelakaan. Sahabat kecilnya itu meninggal dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit, tapi orangtua mereka selamat. Len tidak percaya kala mendengar berita itu, tapi begitu datang ke rumah duka, melihat Rin yang terbujur kaku dengan kulit putih yang begitu dingin di hadapannya, tidak ada pilihan selain percaya dan… ia menangis.

Sekian tahun berlalu dan perlahan-lahan luka kehilangan seorang teman mulai menutup. Ia tentu saja masih mengingat gadis periang yang mempunyai warna rambut sama dengannya itu, tapi _life goes on_. Ia sudah 16 tahun dan kejadian itu sudah berlangsung 12 tahun yang lalu. Ditambah memori anak kecil yang gampang terlupakan, wajar saja jika untuk waktu yang cukup lama Len sudah lupa.

Lagipula, wajah seseorang akan berbeda setelah 12 tahun, kan?

_Sekarang, coba beritahu aku. Bagaimana mungkin orang mati bisa ada di sini? Apa itu arwah?_

_Atau… benarkan itu Rin?_

Len tidak yakin ingatannya salah. Tapi… siapa tahu memang ada orang berperawakan sama di dunia ini. Siapa tahu itu memang orang lain. Atau bisa juga itu kembaran Rin.

Tapi, orang biasa tidak mungkin bersayap.

Srak

Len menoleh ke semak-semak di sampingnya. Ada tupai melompat dari sana dan berlari menjauh dengan begitu lincah. _Cuma tupai_. Ia memalingkan pandangan ke tempat si Honey-blonde bersayap tadi berada, dan tercengang melihat rerumputan itu sudah kosong.

Si Honey-blonde bersayap itu sudah pergi! _Dan dia pergi begitu cepat_, pikir Len merutuki diri sendiri. Seharusnya dia mengabaikan suara di semak tadi.

Sekarang, gadis yang membuatnya penasaran dan bertanya-tanya itu sudah raib, dan belum tentu ada kesempatan bertemu lagi dengannya!

Len menengadah. Awan di atas berwarna abu-abu dan semakin gelap. Hujan akan turun lagi. Dia harus keluar dari hutan ini dan pulang, lagipula jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore.

Mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa Len bisa ada di hutan sendirian.

Pertama, hutan itu adalah hutan yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari rumah nenek Len—keluarganya sedang berlibur ke rumah nenek dan kakek dari pihak ibu di desa. Jadi, saat dia mencari Cacao, kucing peliharaan Lenka adik satu-satunya yang baru berumur tiga tahun, saat mengejar kucing putih belang coklat itu, tanpa dia sadari dia sudah mengejarnya sampai masuk ke hutan. Malang bagi Len, hutan itu luas untuk ukuran anak 16 tahun! Untuk ukuran anak _16 tahun_, camkan itu. Berarti _sangat luas _untuk ukuran anak kecil, begitu intinya.

Len tahu di desa ini masih banyak hutan, dan dia memang menyukai hawa di desa ini karena sejuk dan banyak pohon, tapi jika ia tersesat di hutan yang bisa dibilang lebat dan berpohon tinggi-tinggi ini… ya jangan begitu juga, dong!

Cacao tidak kelihatan. Jika dia bisa menangkap kucing itu, mungkin Cacao bisa menunjukkan jalan pulang sebagai kucing petualang yang gemar keluyuran.

Dan hujan turun. Deras, membuat laki-laki itu harus meneduh di pohon lebat terdekat—yang untungnya memang cukup lebat untuk membuatnya hanya basah sedikit. Saat reda dan dia mencari jalan ke luar hutan, ia melihat si Honey-blonde. Si Honey-blonde yang sekarang telah raib.

Kedua… ah, tidak. Tidak ada kedua. Pertama tadi sudah menjelaskan terlalu banyak, kan?

###

Len mengusap peluh ketika sudah memasuki pagar rumah. Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah enam, suasana sudah gelap dan rumahnya sudah terang. Rumah-rumah tetangga pun begitu.

Walau sulit akhirnya dia berhasil keluar dari hutan. Dibukanya pintu rumah. "Aku pulang."

"Kak Len sudah pulang!" sebuah teriakan menyahuti salam Len. Len menutup pintu dan melepas alas kaki, lalu masuk. Hampir bertabrakan dengan Lenka di gang menuju lorong rumah. Di kanan kiri lorong itu terdapat pintu-pintu geser—yang merupakan ruangan-ruangan di rumah itu. Rumah neneknya memang masih tradisional walau sudah ada yang diubah di sana-sini.

"Kak Len lama sekali," Lenka menjajari kakaknya. Anak berambut _honey-blonde_—yang lagi-lagi sama dengannya. Wajahnya bisa dibilang mirip sekali dengan Len jika mengabaikan fakta bahwa wajah Len sudah wajah-wajah remaja yang menuju dewasa. Rambut itu panjang dan terurai sampai pinggang Lenka, dengan aksen sedikit bergelombang berantakan yang membuat gadis tiga tahun itu tampak lebih manis. Secara keseluruhan mirip dengan model-model, namun versi kecilnya. Len yakin akan banyak orang yang menyukai adiknya ini besok. "Darimana sih?"

"Mengejar Cacao," Len tidak dapat menyembunyikan nada kesal saat mengucap nama itu. "Sayangnya tidak ketemu." _Huh, itu bagus_.

"Cacao sudah pulang dari tadi bahkan sebelum hujan," Lenka mengerutkan kening. "Aku juga sempat mengira dia hilang, tapi ternyata dia mencari kalung bintangku yang hilang." Lenka menunjukkan kalung bermodel rantai tipis dengan sebuah bintang kecil sebagai bandul yang melingkari lehernya. Semua berwarna perak. "Dia kan memang biasa kelayapan."

Len agak ternganga mendengar itu. Oh, baiklah. Mungkin benar jika kau sial satu kali, beberapa kesialan lagi akan menimpamu kemudian. Saat melihat Cacao muncul dan berlari ke pelukan Lenka, Len men_-death glare_ kucing yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu dengan kesal. Cacao tidak menyadari itu dan asyik menikmati belaian tangan Lenka di kepalanya. _Kucing sialan_. _Harusnya dia tidak usah ikut ke mari_.

Dia merasa seperti orang tolol yang dibodohi kucingnya sendiri. Wajar saja jika dia mengira Cacao mau kabur, melihat sikap kucing itu yang tidak biasa. Menoleh kesana-kemari dan berjalan terlalu jauh di lingkungan yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Omong-omong Kak Len neduh di mana?" tanya Lenka, merujuk ke pakaian Len yang tidak basah itu. Sisa-sisa terkena hujan di hutan tadi sudah kering terkena angin.

Len mendecak. "Ceritanya nanti saja. Sudah sore, aku mau mandi dulu."

###

Len sedang mengerjakan PR di kamar saat nenek memanggil untuk makan malam. Tentu saja ini bukan kamarnya. Kamar-kamar di rumah nenek ada cukup banyak karena memang rumah ini sering dikunjungi saudara yang menginap, tapi karena saat ini tidak ada, Len dan Lenka diberi kamar sendiri. Kamar Len—mari kita sebut saja begitu—ada di lantai dua, sedang Lenka memilih kamar di bawah, dekat kamar orangtua mereka. Nenek dan kakek tinggal di rumah ini bersama adik lelaki ibu dan istrinya—serta dua anak mereka—, secara otomatis Len dan Lenka memanggilnya om dan tante.

Len menutup buku. Meja belajar ini tepat di depan jendela yang sengaja ia buka walau jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh. Dari sini ia bisa bebas melihat bulan.

Walau _title_-nya liburan, yang namanya tugas tentu saja tidak ikut libur—hal yang disesali hampir semua orang. Guru-guru memberi banyak tugas dan karena tidak berminat dihukum gara-gara tidak mengerjakan tugas, Len terpaksa memboyong PR-PR membosankan itu ke sini. _Berat-beratin tas_. Ia ingat keadaan Lenka yang sama dengannya.

Len mematikan lampu dan turun ke bawah menuju ruang makan yang sudah ramai. Semua sudah di sana. Dua anak Om Leon dan Tante Meiko, Teto dan Yuki, sibuk berebut piring yang paling bagus. Len mengambil tempat di samping Lenka dan meraih piring.

"Len, tadi kamu tersesat, ya?"

Len hampir tersedak mendapat pertanyaan dari nenek.

"Bisa dibilang," jawab Len, melirik Lenka sekilas. Anak itu tampak ingin menagih cerita. "Tadi kesasar di sekitar hutan."

"Hati-hati kalau ke sana," kata Yuki. "Kadang ada binatang. Buas juga bisa ada."

Kadang ada binatang? Len tertawa mendengar kalimat anak berambut hitam yang dikucir dua di bagian bawah rambut itu. "Oke."

Di kamar tadi, sembari mengerjakan matematika ia berpikir-pikir tentang si Honey-blonde bersayap itu. Terpikir di kepalanya untuk kembali lagi ke hutan itu besok.

Dia membuat Len penasaran. Benarkah itu Rin, teman kecilnya yang sudah meninggal, atau orang lain? Melihat sayapnya, mungkin itu makhluk dunia lain?

Peri… misalnya?

Sosok itu… entah kenapa terasa begitu familiar…

**TBC**

* * *

Reviewnya yaaa!


	3. Rin's (The Truth)

WOWOWO chapter 3! Ini sebagai bentuk perayaan terhadap selesainya UAS saya, jadi saya publish dua cerita sekaligus malam ini, ini sama A Tale in The Castle (ch 2). Baca juga, ya!

Saya cuma berharap _readers_ suka chapter ini. Yang mau saran tanya dll, _please review_.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid _belongs to_ Crypton Media Future & Yamaha

* * *

**The Rain Falls**

(Vocaloid fanfiction, by Saturn287)

**Chapter 3  
**

~Si-Honey-blonde-bersayap POV~

**Hutan**

Aku bangun dari tidurku di atas pohon dan mendapati hujan telah reda. Udara benar-benar sejuk! Daun-daun hijau berhiaskan butir-butir air di mana-mana. Bau tanah basah. Gemeresak aktivitas hewan tanah. Cicuit burung. Langit masih gelap di atas sana.

Suasana yang benar-benar 'hutan', iya, kan?

Aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam, membiarkan udara sejuk dan dingin hutan ini mengalir di paru-paruku, dan kumemori di sana.

"Hoaaahm!" aku menguap dan meregangkan badan yang terasa sedikit pegal karena posisi tidurku tadi. Yah, apa boleh buat. Karena bosan menunggu hujan reda, aku tidur saja. Lagipula kemarin aku begadang membantu Lily, si Peri Cinta itu, yang sibuk dengan tugasnya membagi kepingan-kepingan perasaan ke seluruh umat manusia.

Oke, saatnya lanjut bekerja. Hari ini ada lima jiwa yang harus ditangani. Daftar-daftar dari IA (atasanku), wadah-wadah baru bagi para jiwa mati ini, sudah ada di aku. Saatnya…

Eh?

…..

Oh. Tidak.

DAFTAR DARI IA?!

Oke, sip. Aku menghilangkannya.

_Terjatuh di mana? Apa aku seceroboh itu? Kayaknya nggak, deh._ Aku mendecak, menguap sekali lagi dan melenyapkan bola tipis transparan yang mengukungku di dalam. Mana mungkin aku tidur di atas pohon tanpa perlindungan?

Aku meregangkan tubuh sekali lagi, lalu berdiri dalam satu lompatan. Ringan sekali. Kulihat sekeliling dan memejamkan mata. Berkonsentrasi.

Ada aura jiwa di sini. Murni dan putih. _Di manakah itu?_

Aku membuka mata dan melompat ke dahan pohon di samping pohon tadi. Walau jaraknya jauh, tentu saja aku bisa dengan mudah mencapainya. Lihat sepasang sayap mungil di punggungku ini! Tapi, ini berbeda dengan cara kerja sayap biasa. Sayap ini tidak mengepak, namun sebagai alat yang membuat kita dapat mengambang di udara. Menarik sekali.

Aku melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain mengikuti aura jiwa itu berada. Sesekali menerabas daun-daun lebat dan menghindari hewan-hewan terbang. Jiwa itu berada tidak jauh dari sini.

Kupusatkan lagi konsentrasiku untuk mengira-ngira posisinya. Benar. Tidak begitu jauh dari sini. Aku membelok ke kanan, masih dengan melompat dari dahan ke dahan. Ini jauh lebih enak dari terbang. Lagipula, untuk lingkup ruang di bumi seperti ini biasanya aku melompat, bukan terbang.

Entah apa yang kupikirkan barusan, tiba-tiba aku meleng dan menabrak batang pohon dengan bahu duluan, lalu jatuh terhempas ke rerumputan di bawah. Sesaat sebelum menyentuh tanah, aku memosisikan kakiku buru-buru dan mendarat dengan kaki duluan dan langsung ambruk ke samping.

Astaga.

Tapi tidak buruk juga. Jiwa itu ada di sekitar sini. Aku berdiri sambil mengibaskan gaun putih kusam selutut yang kupakai dan berjalan ke arah semak lebat dekat situ.

Benar saja. Tersembunyi di balik rerimbunan daun, ada sinar putih berbentuk lingkaran yang melayang di dekat sana.

Jiwa. Roh.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku padanya. Gumpalan jiwa itu kini berada di atas telapak tanganku. Aku mendekatkannya ke muka dan mengamati permukaan jiwa itu. Permukaan jiwa seperti cermin, di cermin itu aku bisa melihat pantulan kehidupan seperti apa yang telah dijalani sang jiwa. Setidaknya, pemilik jiwa ini.

Jiwa selalu bereinkarnasi. Satu jiwa bisa telah mengalami berbagai macam kejadian dalam wadah yang berbeda. Jiwa yang kau punya itu, juga merupakan reinkarnasi dari seseorang. Begitu pula aku. Dan banyak orang lainnya.

Tapi, kita tidak bisa mengetahui _siapa_ diri kita dulu. Kita cenderung tidak mengingatnya karena saat bereinkarnasi ingatan masa lalu kita dihapus, di_reset_. Dimulailah lembaran baru.

Seperti jiwa ini. Yang terpantul di situ adalah kehidupannya di wadah terakhir. Gadis 16 tahun. Dia mati di umur 16, dan melihat sinarnya, dia belum lama meninggalkan wadahnya.

Aku memperhatikan gambar-gambar yang silih berganti di permukaan jiwa itu. Dia mempunyai rambut panjang kecoklatan, bertubuh tinggi semampai, dan berwatak ceria. Namanya Maria.

Maria lahir di keluarga biasa. Ia baru saja merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-16 sebulan lalu. Dia mempunyai banyak teman.

Gadis yang menyenangkan. Ia juga berwajah cantik. Tipe perempuan 'sempurna'.

Dan yang paling membuatnya bersinar adalah betapa dia sangat menghargai hidup yang diberikan kepadanya.

Gambar terakhir yang aku lihat adalah adegan dia dan teman-temannya yang sedang mengunjungi sebuah taman hiburan. Mereka bermain dan bergembira beramai-ramai. Sangat menyenangkan.

Lalu, Maria mengecek ponsel. Mukanya pucat seketika dan dia pamit pulang saat itu juga. Aku memperhatikannya menaiki taksi dan turun di sebuah rumah sakit. Ia terburu-buru menaiki tangga dan membuka sebuah pintu kamar rawat.

Itu ibunya. Aku tahu begitu saja.

Ibu Maria sakit. Aku bisa melihat betapa Maria sangat mencintai ibunya.

Suatu hari, ibunya mencoba berjalan ke luar kamar. Maria menemani di sampingnya. Ibu Maria memegang tiang infusnya dan mereka berjalan menelusuri koridor rumah sakit. Maria tampak ceria seperti biasa, namun sebenarnya perasaan khawatir dan takut memenuhi pikiran gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba tiang infus ibu Maria tersandung kaki kursi saat mereka tiba di dekat tangga. Ibu Maria terkejut dan oleng. Ia condong ke arah tangga dan tampak akan jatuh ke bawah. Dalam gerakan sangat cepat, Maria menangkap tangan ibunya dan karena posisinya itu, dia sendirilah yang jatuh di tangga. Ibu Maria selamat. Tapi Maria tidak. Dia mati karena benturan telak pada kepalanya.

Jiwa Maria masih tertahan di sini karena dia masih terikat oleh ibunya.

Jiwa yang terlepas dan arwah penasaran berbeda. Arwah penasaran adalah arwah seseorang yang masih berkeliaran di dunia karena orang itu masih mempunyai ikatan di dunia ini, masih ada hal yang ingin ia tuntaskan namun tidak bisa lagi. Dia tak rela hidupnya berakhir begitu saja dan memilih berdiam di dunia.

Sedangkan jiwa yang terlepas, atau di sini biasa disebut dengan 'jiwa' saja, adalah seseorang yang sudah mati, yang sudah terlepas dari ikatannya di dunia, tapi ada seseorang yang tidak dapat melupakannya. Biasanya perasaan orang itu akan memengaruhi jiwa tersebut, dan jiwa ini kembali terikat walau sedikit. Hal inilah yang menyebabkan jiwa tidak bisa bereinkarnasi, yang membuatnya masih melayang-layang di dunia. Jika seseorang itu dapat mengikhlaskan kepergian jiwa tersebut, ikatannya pada sang jiwa akan terlepas dan selanjutnya tinggal sang jiwa sendiri yang melepas keterikatannya. Biasanya itu hal yang mudah, karena pada dasarnya ia sudah tidak memiliki ikatan khusus lagi. Orang yang masih mengenang dan tidak dapat melupakan sebuah jiwa disebut si Pelaku.

Namun banyak juga kasus di mana sang jiwa tidak terikat kembali, tapi tetap tidak bisa bebas karena perasaan seseorang tersebut.

Ibu Maria masih terus mengenang Maria secara dalam, dan hal ini membuat jiwa Maria tidak dapat lepas.

. . . . .

Eh, kau bertanya kenapa aku bisa tahu semua ini?

Ah, benar. Aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Aku Rin, Peri Reinkarnasi. Ingat penjelasanku tadi? Nah, tugaskulah untuk membebaskan jiwa-jiwa yang masih diikat ini. Perkenalkan.

Mungkin, kau bertanya bagaimana caranya membebaskan jiwa-jiwa itu. Memang, berbeda dengan arwah penasaran, bukan dia yang harus disadarkan, tapi orang yang mengikatnya, si Pelaku, kan?

Di sini, kami, Peri Reinkarnasi, akan bicara dengan sang jiwa. Jiwa tidak tahu bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa 'menenangkan' si Pelaku, dan kamilah yang menunjukkan cara dan membantunya.

Aku mengakhiri penglihatan hidup Maria dan berkonsentrasi. Aku menghubungkan alam bawah sadarku dengan jiwa Maria. Seketika aku telah berada di Ruang Putih, dalam hal ini bukan ruangan bertembok serba putih, melainkan sebuah tempat tanpa apa-apa, sejauh mata memandang hanya putih yang ada. Ini adalah ruang bagiku untuk menangani, atau bicara, dengan sang jiwa; tempat ini ada di hati jiwa tersebut.

Aku melihat Maria duduk tak seberapa jauh dariku. Aku hampiri dia. "Halo, Maria."

Maria mendongak dan menatapku dengan sepasang bola matanya yang coklat bening itu. "Siapa?"

Aku tersenyum dan memiringkan kepala. "Seseorang yang akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini."

"Benarkah?" Maria tersenyum. "Oke, bantu aku."

Aku menyukai sikapnya yang spontan itu. "Pertama… ceritakan apa yang membuatmu… 'terkungkung'."

"Ibuku. Aku menyelamatkannya sewaktu dia hampir jatuh di tangga, dan sebagai gantinya akulah yang jatuh. Dia tidak bisa melupakan apa yang sudah aku lakukan. Kau tahu? Aku tidak menyesal sama sekali. Dia ibuku yang sangat aku sayangi, jadi… aku _benar-benar_ tidak menyesal _sama sekali_ mati demi ibuku. Kau tidak akan tahu betapa bangganya aku saat tahu bahwa aku telah menyelamatkan ibuku," Maria tersenyum. Ada setitik air mata di ujung matanya. Aku ikut tersenyum haru.

"Apa yang dilakukan ibumu?"

Maria mengeryitkan kening. "Oh, itu. Dia… entahlah. Yang jelas aku dapat merasakan dia memanggil-manggilku."

"Apa kamu benar-benar siap untuk pergi?"

"Ya."

"Siap jika suara ibumu itu akan menghilang selamanya dari pikiranmu?"

"Maksudmu… aku tidak bisa mendengar suara ibu lagi?"

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku, suara ibumu yang terus memanggilmu tadi. Bukankah itu suara yang kau rindukan? Walau kau jadi terikat di dunia, kau merasa nyaman kan mendengar ibumu memanggilmu? Kau merasa lega bahwa ibumu tidak melupakanmu."

Maria menatapku. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Itulah pekerjaanku," jawabku. "Aku adalah seseorang yang bertugas melepas ikatan jiwa-jiwa di dunia agar mereka dapat bereinkarnasi."

"Reinkarnasi? Itu benar-benar ada?"

"Untuk itulah aku ada di sini."

Maria terdiam sesaat. "Apa jika aku bereinkarnasi, aku bisa bertemu ibuku lagi?"

"Bisa, tapi tidak sebagai Maria. Sebagai orang lain tapi dengan wajah yang hampir sama. Dan sekalipun bertemu, kau tidak akan ingat siapa ibumu, siapa teman-temanmu dulu saat kau menjadi Maria. Ingatanmu akan distel ulang dari nol."

"Apa 'Maria'… adalah reinkarnasi juga?"

"Benar. Jiwamu sudah bereinkarnasi beberapa kali sebelum menjadi Maria."

Mata Maria berbinar. "Hebat sekali. Aku tidak menyangka reinkarnasi seindah itu."

Aku tersenyum.

"Apa aku akan langsung bereinkarnasi lagi?"

"Tentu tidak. Kau akan menunggu bertahun-tahun dulu. Jumlah jiwa itu banyak sekali, lho, walau saling bereinkarnasi. Semua ada waktunya. Kalau aku lihat, dulu kau hidup di zaman Inggris kuno sebelum terlahir menjadi Maria."

Maria menatap ke atas, mencoba membayangkan. "Wow. Tapi, apa bedanya aku menunggu di sini hingga tiba waktunya untuk reinkarnasi, dengan terlepas sekarang dan baru bereinkarnasi bertahun-tahun kemudian?"

"Sangat berbeda," aku mengacungkan telunjuk ke atas. "Jika kau terbebas sekarang, jiwamu akan ditempatkan di peristirahatan dan didamaikan. Aku tidak bisa menceritakan apa itu, tapi kau akan tenang di sana."

"Berbeda dengan kau yang menunggu di Ruang Putih ini, kau akan kelelahan. Lama-kelamaan jiwamu akan tergerus secara perlahan, dan itu tidak bagus. Jiwamu seolah digerogoti. Berpengaruh ke proses reinkarnasi juga."

Maria menatap mataku dalam-dalam. "Jadi," sambungku, "apa kau siap untuk bebas?"

"Tentu saja."

Aku mengulurkan tangan. "Akan aku tunjukkan cara agar kau bebas. Di bagian ini kau akan 'menenangkan' ibumu, dan itu merupakan tugasmu sendiri. Ayo, Maria!"

Maria menatap tanganku beberapa saat. Lalu, sambil tersenyum, dia menyambut tanganku. "Oke!"

###

Caranya mudah. Aku akan membukakan jalan baginya untuk bertemu ibunya. Nanti, bagi si Pelaku, itu akan terasa seperti mimpi walau si Pelaku sedang dalam keadaan sadar. Maria akan bicara dengan ibunya, mengungkapkan apa yang ingin ia ungkapkan, lalu tergantung dia sendiri, apa yang akan ia katakan pada ibunya agar ibunya dapat melepas Maria.

Aku hanya menyaksikan dari ujung jalan itu. Begitulah tugas kami. Menenangkan jiwa, bercakap-cakap untuk mendekatkan diri, dan membiarkannya menyelesaikan apa yang memang seharusnya sang jiwa selesaikan. Hal tersulit adalah bagian mendekatkan diri pada jiwa itu, karena jika kami tidak cukup untuk menyelami jiwa tersebut, jalan menuju si Pelaku tidak akan terbuka.

Hari itu, Maria menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik. Sesaat setelah tugasnya selesai, tubuhnya mulai menghilang perlahan-lahan. Dia kembali ke depanku dan menggenggam tanganku. "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu."

"Tidak masalah," aku tersenyum. Akhirnya tubuhnya hilang benar-benar dan hanya menyisakan seberkas cahaya mungil. Aku mengambil itu dan memasukkan ke dalam sebuah tabung kecil dan menyimpannya. Dia akan diistirahatkan di Ruang Peristirahatan bersama jiwa-jiwa lain.

Aku memutuskan kesadaran alam bawahku, membuka mata dan telah kembali ke hutan.

###

Aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar. Capek juga setelah menunaikan tugas barusan.

Dan di sinilah aku, tengah menari dengan bebas di sebuah rerumputan terbuka di antara pepohonan. Rumputnya masih basah, membuat kakiku terasa dingin setiap menginjaknya.

Ah, menyegarkan. Rasanya aku bisa menghabiskan waktuku di sini hanya untuk menikmati udara sejuk dan bebauan hutan yang lembap.

Aku menyenandungkan sebuah lagu, lagu yang muncul begitu saja di pikiranku. Rasanya damai sekali, menari sambil bersenandung ditemani hawa hutan sehabis hujan.

Lalu, aku bisa merasakan seseorang tengah memperhatikanku dari jauh. Lewat sudut mata, aku dapat mengetahui siapa itu dan langsung terkejut karenanya.

Seorang laki-laki.

Dia… manusia.

Dia melihat_ku_. Benar-benar melihat wujud_ku_.

Padahal, peri sepertiku tidak dapat dilihat oleh mata orang-orang.

Tapi… laki-laki berambut _honey-blonde_ itu benar-benar melihat wujudku ini. Aku yakin sekali. Kalau tidak, bagaimana matanya bisa pas tertuju padaku?

Aku mencoba menenangkan diri dan mencari akal. Tanpa kentara kulemparkan sebuah batu ke semak di dekatnya. Tupai yang sedang berdiam diri di sana langsung melarikan diri. Itu cukup untuk mengalihkan perhatian laki-laki itu untuk sesaat, dan waktu yang sempit itu aku manfaatkan untuk segera melompat terbang menjauh. Aku hilang dari pandangannya dengan cepat.

Kuputuskan untuk pergi. Lagipula sudah waktunya kembali.

Aku menjauh dari sana dengan penuh pertanyaan. Siapa dia? Kenapa dia bisa melihat wujud periku ini?

Dia, laki-laki itu, bukan orang biasa!

Tapi, tapi… kenapa sosoknya terasa familiar?

**TBC**

* * *

Judul chapter? The Truth About Rin paling ya.

Gimana? Beberapa penjelasan soal reinkarnasi-reinkarnasi saya kutip sedikit dari novel Bidadari Bersayap Biru-Agnes Jessica (yang bagian keterikatan yang bikin nggak bisa reinkarnasi).

Oh ya, mulai chapter depan mungkin mulai ada adegan Len-Rin, doain aja _mood_ saya bisa diajak kompromi. REVIEW!

Thanks to Yami no Ryou, karino48, Watashi, Takama-kun, Shira Nagisa Rire.


End file.
